


(Podfic of) In His Hands by Shoshanna Gold

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was an accident, the first time.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) In His Hands by Shoshanna Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In His Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54721) by [Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold). 



**Title:** [In His Hands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/54721)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/)**shoshannagold**  
 **Pairing:** Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** _It was an accident, the first time._

 **Length:** 18:40

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/In%20His%20Hands%20by%20Shoshannagold.mp3) || 17.1 MB


End file.
